1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Phow-ji
' Introduction:' Phow-ji is a Human Demolition Expert who served the Republic Armed Forces c.3650 BBY "Napalm, son. Nothing else in the world smells like that. love the smell of napalm in the morning. You know, one time we had a hill bombed, for 12 hours. When it was all over, I walked up. We didn't find one of 'em, not one stinkin' Imp body. The smell, you know that gasoline smell, the whole hill. Smelled like pondering victory. Someday this war's gonna end...." - Said By Phow-ji while stationed on Balmorra. Early Life: ' ' "Toprawa is a remote, forested planet in the Toprawa System of the Kalamith Sector in the bright jewel oversector located in the outer rim territories near the Hydian Way." Phow-ji was born to a loving family in the city of Silik City on the planet of Toprawa. His father was a mechanical engineer at the local government motorpool, his mother, a nurse at the cities medical centre. Phow-ji grew up with his younger sister and often enjoyed "helping Dad" at the weekends with his job. At the age of 12 he was a regular fixture at the motorpool and was being taught minor mechanical skills that would begin a career for the rest of his life. One summers day Phow-ji and his family ventured into the forests of Toprawa for a family weekend of camping. While crossing a foot bridge Phow-ji slipped and fell into the river. His family could only watch as the 13 year old was swept away by the currents. Rescue parties searched the immediate area for any signs of the boy. After 7 days of searching, the rescue parties were called off. Phow-ji was declared missing but his family never gave up hope of finding him. Phow-ji was found 3 years later, alive and well, close to the spot he first disappeared by a hunting party checking out an "alleged" wolf sighting. __________________________________________________________________________ * MEDICAL FILE - CONFIDENTIAL * "Phow-ji was checked out by medical personel and they reported he had several scars covering his body, one major trauma to the left side of his face showed only what could be described as "vertical claw rakes". Scans showed he had also suffered a broken left leg during the last 3 years missing. He exhibits signs of heightened awareness of his surroundings. We believe it is due to him being alone and away from human contact with and paranoid being back among people. Patient to be kept in for observation, family informed Balian Gray MD. _________________________________________________________________________ * MEDICAL FILE - CONFIDENTIAL * Phow-ji was reunited with his family, the young kind child of 3 years previous had gone and replaced with a feral youngling. He has been sedated and sent to an isolated ward for observation Balian Gray MD. _________________________________________________________________________ * MEDICAL FILE - CONFIDENTIAL * Phow-ji seems to be a young man confused with who he is. His family see him as a well built young man who they lost 3 years ago. The medical staff and I see something completely different. While in the common room this morning a patient attacked the orderlies and tried to escape from the secured wing. Several patients and members of staff were injured in the fray. The reason I mention this is for what happened next. Phow-ji stepped over to the rampaging man and in the blink of an eye and incapacited him. He then returned to his seat as if nothing had happened. Dr.Saffron and I looked over the camera footage of the incident. We both agree they were not the movements of a normal 16 year old boy. Balian Gray MD. _________________________________________________________________________ After 4 weeks of observation he was allowed to return home to his family. Physically Phow-ji seemed fit and healthy. Mentally, he was along way from being healed. _________________________________________________________________________ * MEDICAL FILES - CONFIDENTIAL * Phow-ji returned to us today for a 6 month appraisal. It has been 7 months now since he was found in the forests of Topraw. His parents report him experiencing nightmares and calling out the name "Sirol". This is not a name known to the family. Whatever happened in those 3 years may of mentally scarred him. I recommend a monthly appointment to be made indefinately until these mental issues are resolved. Balian Gray MD. _______________________________________________________________________ Phow-ji suffered recurring nightmares for the next 6 months. Medication seemed ineffective against whatever the boy was suffering. On his 17th birthday Phow-ji left home and signed up to join Republic Armed Forces. He left Toprawa and the nightmares behind 6 weeks later. Current History and Status: Phow-ji currently holds the field rank of Sergeant in the Republic Military. He was a member of the 22nd Infantry "The Wampas" under the command of Colonel Tiberius "Holyman" Killian. Phow-ji is a skilled Mechanic, Demolitions Expert & Wilderness Survival Specialist. He has received commendations for valor in several Warzones including Alderaan. Phow-ji once held the commission of Sergeant Major but was stripped of rank after an incident on Balmorra in which half his platoon were killed due to poor intelligence. He returned from the mission and punched out the Captain in charge of Intel. Phow-ji spent 3 months in a military prison then received a dishonourable discharge from the service. Upon release he returned to Toprawa and disappeared into the forests. Phow-ji had left his military life behind and spent the next 8 years on Toprawa. Got married and had a daughter (Talia & Falynn). He leads a peaceful life with his family until he received a visit from Republic High Command. Colonel Pandoren Blackheart was searching for able men and women to serve under his new command. The Colonel was impressed with Phow-ji's military service record and offered him a role to make his family proud. After lengthy discussions with his wife, Phow-ji agreed to join Colonel Tanni with his mission and was given a field commission of Sergeant. Sergeant Phow-ji had been ordered to Coruscant to join his new C.O at the Republic High Command Intelligence Agency. Phow-ji has been loaned a Rendili Hyperworks BT-7 Thunderclap Assault Ship which he has christened "The Wolfpack". Rumour has it it is named after his close friend and teacher. * SPOILER * Phow-ji was found by Sirol Lik, a male Shistavanen who was once a scout in the Republic Armed Forces. He was medically discharged after being injured in the line of duty. After rescuing the boy from the river in Toprawas forest it took time for Phow-ji to trust the Wolfman as it was the first time he'd seen one of his kind. As time passed Lik taught his skills to the young boy, wilderness survival, unarmed combat and hunting/tracking. After getting discharged from the military, Sirol Lik was the first person Phow-ji went to see upon his return to Toprawa and to share his adventures in the Republic Armed Forces. Category:Characters